


His Humanity

by SuburbanWulf, TheCacklingCaique



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Loss, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Vergil, Past Torture, Vergil loved Nero's mother, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanWulf/pseuds/SuburbanWulf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCacklingCaique/pseuds/TheCacklingCaique
Summary: He doesn't know how, but Vergil's humanity survived the reforming process and the following fall of the qliphoth. Now, the team intends to take V in, but Vergil has more than a few mixed feelings about the situation.





	1. The Unexpected Survivor

He shouldn't be here, actually he shouldn't even exist right now. Yet, there he was. My weakness, the frail parts I had cast to the winds in human form. Human, completely and pathetically human.

Nero had pulled him from of some rubble after the last of the qliphoth crumbled. At first they thought it was just another unfortunate soul who had gotten caught up in my mess, but once he had been freed, well, I had to excuse myself for a moment.

Just, how? How was he still alive? More so, how is he responsive when all he is came from me and, at least I had thought, had rejoined with me? I can't just avoid him, it's obvious they intend to take the leftovers of my human side in, that expression on Dante's face as he approached only served to confirm my suspicions.

“He's a bit roughed up but he's not decaying anymore. He should be alright with some rest and a few dozen good meals.” Yes Dante, underplay everything. That still hasn't changed a bit it seems.

“This complicates matters.” My concern wasn't for his health, how do you show concern for a life that shouldn't be, after all? The potential implications of his survival are what have me most concerned.

“What? Because you gotta face your human side now? If anyone would. . .” 

“Because it means I may still be incomplete.” My interruption caused a small pause, not much, but that was to be expected with Dante. May as well take the opening while I have it. “He was suppose to rejoin with me fully. If he is still alive then it means some part of me is still there. His soul is my own, after all, how else would he have survived?”

That seemed to give my brother some pause as he tapped his chin with a finger “Good point Vergil, good point. But he's here now and avoiding him isn't going to help anything.”

I find myself with the urge to remind Dante that not everyone jumps into every situation they come across with wild abandon like he does, but I know that skull is too thick to let that message though, so my only response is a sigh. That was a mistake.

“I've seen how you've been since you reformed, your humanity is starting to show. Maybe this is a chance for you to get to know the side of yourself that you ignored for so long.” Dante continued, I knew giving him that opening was a mistake. “Besides, he's human, I can't just leave him to fend for himself with so many demons still running around.” and there it was, Dante's resolve. Arguing with him when he pulls something like that was a waste of time, so I just moved towards the main group. At least it would end this conversation for the time being.

I kept my distance but got a clear view of V, now bare of any tattoos and covered in all manner of demonic substances and qliphoth pollen. Still, somehow, he kept himself together. He spoke calmly, for the most part, though his tone when he asked about the familiars did waver some upon learning of their fates. He glanced towards me only a few times, the glances subtle but, when I caught him, I could almost swear I saw shame in his eyes. Was it due to him being aware that he was the weaker version? Or a sense of failure of some sort? He was about as difficult to read as myself, granted, there was a reason for that.

“How are you faring?” V had directed that question to me. Maybe his timidness towards me wasn't as great as I assumed.

“Much better than before.” I kept my answer brief, but he expected as much, didn't he? Only the slightest nod in response before his gaze drifted back to Nico as she bandaged some of the minor wounds.

“Well, only thing ta do now is get him someplace safe. And into a bath because, boy, you reek!” Nico completed her statement by fanning away the invisible scent. “Don't worry, we'll get ya all cleaned up.”

“The RV's gonna smell for the next week.” came Nero's voice as he stood and stretched a bit. 

“I don't know, the cigarettes may help mask some of that.” Dante pointed out, his tone shifting to something a bit more jovial as he moved to help my human half up and to the RV. The RV filled with cigarette smoke and now a demon debris covered human that I would have to ride in with my sense of smell. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Anything but Pizza

It was two hours since we got to my brother's agency. My first mistake was looking in the refrigerator to find something to eat. I don't think that thing's been cleaned out in months. Not as if it much mattered, old pizza wasn't exactly the type of thing I would choose to eat anyways. Though it did explain why Dante perpetually smelled a bit like dough. With my hopes of a meal left unfulfilled by my brother's fridge, I tried to find any sort of order in menu or anything that isn't for a pizza place. It seemed my frustration did not go unnoticed.

“Kyrie's bringing over some food. Don't worry, she's a good cook.” Nero's voice drew my focus as he walked in from the back room “You know, it's a real shame you didn't take up my offer the first time. We could have avoided a lot of shit.”

I couldn't suppress the small sound of amusement “Regrettably, what I was dealing with needed much more than a home cooked meal to cure.” 

“Yeah, you weren't looking so hot back then. No reason to rip someone's arm off over it though.” Ah, so Nero was a bit angry about that. I was wondering when it would come out.

“I was dying, besides, you grew a new one.” As soon as the statement left my mouth I knew I had chosen my wording very poorly.

“You ripped my fucking arm off!” Nero's voice was edging into a yelling tone, and the last thing I wanted was for everyone else to hear him yelling and rush in on this conversation.

“My methods may have been a bit extreme. At the time, it was desperation dictating my actions, not clear reason.” That was a weak defense and we both knew it, but it seemed to be enough for Nero at the moment, though I was certain that we would revisit the topic, and likely rather soon.

“Just. . .what happened to you anyways? I heard from Dante about how you're this strong fighter, how you almost killed him a few times, and then, you were falling apart? What does it take to do something like that?” Nero asked. I cannot say I blame him for wondering, I would have as well if I had been an observer.

“The only way Mundus could force me to serve him was through torture. My body didn't fare well.” I explained, though I knew the next question before Nero's mouth even formed the first syllable. “You saw it's effects on my mind through V. The rest of the details are best lost.”

“So, it still fucks with you.” my gaze snapped to Nero at those words. I was done with this conversation, deciding to depart before I found those memories rising. When he failed to grab my arm to stop me, Nero simply let me go, with a huff, but he did not follow.

I found one of the guest rooms that Dante kept ready for his clients. It was surprisingly clean compared to the rest of the place, but that's likely because Dante has no reason to be in these guest rooms. Placing the Yamato against the wall, I simply shrugged off my coat and rolled into the bed. A bit of peace and quiet would do a lot of good for me at the moment.

If only it lasted, because only ten minutes later I heard a new female voice in the main room. My son's girlfriend. Or was she his wife? It didn't matter, they were only labels anyways. I end up giving a small groan as I sat back up, apparently my body was more fatigued than I had thought. I pick up the Yamato from it's temporary resting place. The coat could stay, it was a bit too warm for eight pounds of black leather right now anyways. Plus, if I am to be honest with myself, I think V's preference for slightly lighter clothing left some sort of imprint on me. My own coat had felt too restrictive since the moment I reformed.

It was the smell of food that drew me from my musings as I opened the door. It had been so long since I had a properly cooked meal. Trying to avoid your own death tends to take precedence over securing well made food after all. Though, upon smelling that, well, if her food tastes anything like it smells then I may end up liking this woman.


	3. The light that died

My attempt to simply grab some food and vanish back into the room I had found was thwarted by the overly chipper country girl, known as Nico, who right out grabbed my bowl out of my hands and brought it to the table in front of the main sofa that had been pulled over so everyone could eat. Dante's snickering told me that he had seen her little stunt and wasn't about to back me up in this. 

I attempted to simply grab the bowl again only to find myself trapped by Dante on one side of the sofa and Nero on the other with the table in front of me. Having no energy for a scene, I relent and sit with them. Across the table from me, in a chair she pulled over, is this absolute angel of a woman. Soft features, a voice near sweet as honey, fine red hair framing her face, I find myself having to admit that my son has good taste in women. Yet, seeing her brought something else up, something I couldn't exactly identify, but whatever it was felt rather uncomfortable.

“So, umm, you're not going to cut anyone else's arm off, right?” that question coming from anyone else would have annoyed me greatly, but the way Kyrie asked it made all the difference. Genuine concern was in her tone, soft spoken but not timid. I also noted a distinct lack of accusation in her voice, it was more as if she was asking if things were alright now, between all of us, and not if I was still a threat to them.

“Not if it can be helped.” I answered. It was the best I could give her. I had proven time and time again that I would do the unimaginable if it meant reaching my goals, even I wasn't sure how much of that practice had become a true part of me. Even if I do try things their way, if I took this somewhat fresh start, I know my tenancies, and I knew that I would always be a threat to them. It all depended on what needed to be done at that given moment, and how much my willingness to do it remained over time.

“Well, maybe you won't have to do anything like that again. You were by yourself through all of that, after all. I've seen what that does to people.” Kyrie's gaze drifted to the side at those words. This could be dangerous for her if she's planning to do what I think she is.

“I am not the person you want to try and psychoanalyze. Believe me, Kyrie, no good will come of it.” I told her, sitting back to begin eating, since my son and my brother had managed to corral me with far more grace than I had expected of either of them. 

Nero looked like he was about to say something to me, however, thankfully, Dante interrupted before he had the chance. “So, I keep getting all kinds of calls. The demons from that houseplant from hell spread into the city when it went down. They're smaller jobs, but the pay adds up and none of them should take any of us more than an few minutes to clean up.” Dante said, making short work of his share of the meal “I'm thinkin', we eat and get out there, before any sorts of hives or other craziness starts to form.”

“Your ass just got back from the underworld. Don't cha think you should rest a bit? I mean, between Lady, Trish, and Nero, they got this covered!” Nico chimed in, coming over with her bowl and right out sitting cross legged on the table, to be fair to her, the sofa was rather occupied and Kyrie had claimed the only chair that could be pulled up to this little table. “You two an' V need to recover. I don't give a rat's ass if you're half demon, y'all get tired too and I know that for a fact!”

“Speaking of V. I'm going to bring him some food. I'll give him a look over and see how he's doing as well.” Kyrie stated as she moved to make a bowl for my human half.

“I patched him up best I could, but I'm better at fixin' machines than I am at fixin' people.” Nico remarked between bites.

“I know Nico, but you're learning pretty fast. I'm sure the bandages are well done.” Kyrie said as she moved towards the back.

“So, what do you think of her?” Nero asked once Kyrie had left the room. 

“You have good taste.” I told him, finishing off the last of my bowl. I can't help but make a mental note to get the recipe for this chowder from Kyrie later. He must have seen something in my expression that I wasn't aware of as his follow up question caught me a bit off guard.

“How much did you know about my mom?” came Nero's inquiry and I found myself thankful that I had swallowed that last bite of food, otherwise I may have choked on it.

I took a second to get over the shock, as I could feel both Nico and Dante's gaze on me. “I should have expected that question to come up, I suppose.” I told him as I stood, swatted Dante's crossed legs out the way so I could get out from behind the table, and motioned for Nero to follow me, which he did as we made our way into the guest room I had rested in earlier.

Once the door was closed, I moved to my coat to retrieve something from it's inner pocket, holding it out to Nero. His expression softened greatly upon seeing the photograph I handed him. “It's the only one of her that survived.” I explained.

This photo, even at my worst, I kept it. That woman had been the light of my life, the one who was able to pull me from the darkness just enough. A light that died the day my son was born. “Catherine was her name. I was terrified when I found out she was pregnant. I knew you would be hunted just as Dante and I have been. She died giving birth to you and I was told you died with her. It seems that was not the case.”

He looked at the photo in silence for a moment. He was likely shocked to see my younger self in it, my arm around my pregnant girlfriend, his mother. The one person I had found worth protecting in this world. And I held part of the blame for her death.

“So. . .you loved her. . .” His voice was softer than normal, much of the brashness normally in his tone had faded.

“More than my own life. Had I been able to trade mine for hers, I would have.”

“And losing her. . .”

“And you, or so I was led to believe. I had nothing left to temper my actions after that.” I told him, watching as some semblance of understanding showed in his features.

Nero moved to the foot of the bed then, taking a seat as he just stared at the photograph. There was a long silence, one I did not disturb, then he finally spoke “I never knew she was so pretty. . .”

“You found a woman just like her, Nero. Kyrie reminds me much of your mother, so far at least.” I informed him and, when he looked up, I could see the smallest of smiles playing at his lips. “Hold on to it. . .it just makes me miss her more.” I told him, pulling on my coat. “I need to take a walk, I'll be back later.” and, with that, I departed. He needed time to sort out his emotions and I needed time to sort my thoughts. I had a feeling this was going to be a rather long walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Vergil, so distanced but so deep. I really look forward to delving into his mind a bit more. And yes, taking some creative liberties with Nero's mother but, let's be fair, there's not a whole lot about her in the canon and it would be an emotional point for both Vergil and Nero, sooo, I'm working with it. I also don't like the idea of Vergil pulling a "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am" and just leaving the girl. I imagine it took a good bit of trust for them to even get to that point considering how standoffish Vergil can be. Least that's my take on it, I know not everyone shares that one.


	4. Flesh Meeting Hardwood

My walk had taken longer than expected. I don't know if I simply lost track of time or got lost in my own thoughts, but by the time I returned the agency was much quieter. Nico, Nero, and Kyrie had returned home, Dante had passed out in his chair, it was almost nice to see that he never fully grew out of that habit, and there was no sign of another active soul. After locking the door behind me, I made my way towards my claimed room, however, as I walked down the hall it became apparent I was not the only one awake.

The sound of a small stumble, followed by hushed swearing, came from the room they had put V in. I didn't react, or at least, not immediately. It was then I heard another stumble, but this time the sound of flesh against hardwood was clear. “Someone needs to help him. . .” I muttered under my breath, a habit I still hadn't completely kicked. After a moment standing there contemplating, well, I'm not exactly sure what, I felt myself moving without realizing it. A second later I was standing in the now open doorway, my fragile, unsteady humanity struggling to get back to his feet by using the dresser for support.

His eyes widened almost in horror when I hooked a hand under his arm and lifted him, guiding him to the edge of the bed where he could sit. Once he was off the floor, he simply stared. The subtle motions of his lips told me he wanted to say something but simply could not find the right words to start it. I just turned and began towards the door when V finally found his voice.

“So, you don't despise me?” V's question made me pause and glance back.

“I despise that you are. . .were, a part of me. I have nothing against you personally.” My answer was short, but it should get my meaning across well enough. With that, I departed, moving to my room just down the hall.

The first thing I did was get my coat off and hung in the closet. I use to love that coat, it's weight and fit felt almost comforting. Now, to find it so restrictive, that was going to take some getting use to. Setting the Yamato against the wall at the head of the bed as I rolled in, I pulled out a book I managed to pick up during my walk. Nothing very entertaining, but it would do to pass time as I settled in for the night.

It seemed I underestimated just how tired I was as well, and the next thing I knew, it was morning. What I noticed even more than the sunlight filtering through my window, however, was just how loud it had gotten, and the source seemed to be a new, young female voice.

I made my way from my bed with a groan, grabbing the Yamato but leaving my coat as I headed out the door. In the hall I could clearly hear the young woman scolding Dante for his diet, which seemed to be a running theme here. However, what I saw upon entering the main room almost made me lose my composure.

Dante was sitting at his desk, as always, as a slender, lanky blond in a summer dress, who couldn't have been older than twenty, if even that, was leveling her finger at my brother the way our mother use to do. The most amusing part of it all was that Dante was actually trying to calm her down instead of just brushing her off. Then she picked an old pizza box and frisbee'd it at Dante's head, right as she said something about moldy pizza.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I believe the neighbors a block over can hear you.” I interjected. The blond's focus went right to me then.

“Holy shit! Is that Vergil?” she exclaimed, almost bounding up to me, which left me wondering if there was still time for a quick escape. There wasn't. “O.M.G! Dante's told me so much about you. How he use to drop frogs in your drink and all the antics.”

“Yes, well, as you no doubt know, his maturity level hasn't changed much since those days.” I remarked with a small smirk as Dante threw the pizza box that was previously thrown at him in my direction. He should have expected me to just swat it down.

“Oh great, now I'm gonna have you two teaming up on me too!” Dante protested, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“Well maybe if you stopped eating like a kid then people would stop picking on you for it!” the girl said with sass to spare. Then she stuck out her tongue at him, which did well to quash the respect for her she had managed to gain from me so far.

“Vergil, meet Patty, the main cause of my headaches for the last 8 years.” Dante introduced her as the girl game a smile and a small wave.

“Dante says you're not a murderous psychopath anymore so. . .” Patty began only to be interrupted.

“I never called him that, Lady called him that, not me.” Dante clarified. As if I cared what they called me. I was trying another way now, yes, but the doesn't erase my past. I would have to accept it eventually, even if I had no doubt that such terms being directed at me would get annoying very quickly.

“My previous methods didn't seem to be doing me any favors. This is an approach I haven't tried yet.” I explained to the girl.

“In other words, he's done being an asshole but still acts like an asshole.” Dante, sadly, opened his mouth.

So I flicked the pizza box from before back at his head with the Yamato. He wasn't looking at just that moment, so it hit, and Patty erupted into giggles.

“Yes! Someone can actually get him!” the blond cheered, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, before she continued “I haven't been able to actually hit him with anything in three years!”

“Hey, I owe Patty a shopping trip, so gonna need you to watch over V for a few hours.” my brother rather abruptly interrupted. I hoped he wouldn't see me tense up, but, without my coat on, it was a bit easier to see. He looked back to Patty for just a moment as he spoke “Hey, Patty, how about you head out to the bike and see the new helmet I picked up for you.”

“OH! Did you get that pretty pastel fae one I showed you?” she was pretty much bouncing as she lightly clapped her hands in excitement. When Dante nodded, she let out what I could only define as a squeal and rushed out the front door to try out her new helmet.

Patty's reaction left a lingering smile on my brother's face, though it faded some when he looked over to me. “I saw that.”

“I figured you had.” I replied, looking to the side for a moment before I realized I was doing it and corrected my gaze. “I'm not ready to deal with him yet.”

“Well, ready or not, he's gonna be walking again in a couple of days, it's going to get a lot harder to avoid him. May as well get a head start.” with that, he stood, moving towards the front door. “Kyrie left some already prepared meals for him on the top shelf of the fridge. Just. . .make sure he eats at least. That's all I'm asking right now.”

“Very well.” I responded. The sigh that came from Dante did not escape my notice, and I would likely hear about it later. Thankfully, at the moment he had a very spirited young woman who he owed a shopping trip waiting for him, and I had a feeling he would never hear the end of it if he left her standing out there for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now that much of the set up is done, we can get to the meat of this story. . .with all the crazy side stuff my ass likes to mix in.


	5. Vulnerability

When I entered V's room with the food, he was already awake and, surprisingly, seemed a lot more stable than the night before. He had managed to stand on his own, even if he did need the support of the furniture to stay that way. Dante's spare clothing hung off his frame, making him look even more frail than he otherwise would have. Vulnerable, that's what it was, V looked completely, and intriguingly, vulnerable.

When he looked up to me, I moved to place the tray of reheated food on the dresser and turned to depart. I'm certain my gasp was audible when I felt a firm, for a human at least, hand grasp my upper arm. “Please, this silence is maddening.” that voice, so unlike my own, yet similar in some ways as well, came from the slightly taller man. 

I took a deep, measured breath before I looked over my shoulder to him “What do you need, V?” I asked, keeping my tone even.

“To not feel like I am nothing more that someone else's leftovers. . .” Why did his answer sting so much? I looked forward, feeling his hand slowly, but softly, release my arm. What got me was how the tips of his fingers trailed down my bicep reluctantly, the tip of one of his nails barely clipping my skin as his hand finally dropped.

“You normally don't forego your coat. I suppose even things that bring you comfort can begin to grow heavy over time.” V continued, bringing me to turn to him.

“What did you do to me?” I asked him, though he still took a step back when I faced him. It seemed that fear was still there, but he was so good at pushing through it. I knew now that my ability to do that, the one thing that kept me alive most of all, it was never my demon half. Was it? Could that strength have really come from my humanity? Seeing how V, even with that fear, still stood in front of me. Calm, collected, determined it even seemed, was that really a human trait?

“Nothing intentionally. The only thing I did was learn what you couldn't seem to. It seems to have made a larger difference than expected.” V told me, his gaze shifting away from my own several times. A trait I always saw as weakness, now, I wasn't so sure.

How do you respond to someone who knows every intimate detail of your mind when they're telling you something that you know to be true, but never wish to admit? I couldn't lie to V, I couldn't hide anything from him. He knew, and his nightmares were also mine, but his perspective was so different. I remembered the types of thoughts he had. I remember V looking at my life, our shared past and, instead of getting angry with the rest of the world, he internalized it. His method was no better than my own, in the end, but it was very different at the same time.

I must have been silent for longer than I thought because V's hand on my shoulder was what drew me from my thoughts. I looked up to him, it was only by a couple of inches but it still felt odd to me.

When he attempted to embrace me, however, one quick motion sent him stumbling back onto the bed as I spun around and escaped out the door. That wouldn't work once he was able to walk around properly, but for now, it did. I didn't even think to grab my coat before heading for the front door. It was time for another one of my walks.

The streets were busy due to it being mid morning, so I took to the rooftops instead. Hordes of humans gawking at me as I passed was not what I needed right now. My walk led me to the edge of the damage the qliphoth had caused. The damage I had caused. On the fences below were piles of flowers and photographs of those lost. I wouldn't have thought of them as anything but a fuel source before. Droves of human blood containers walking around, waiting to be re-purposed. Today, however, I jumped down to street level.

The letters, photographs, even stuffed animals for the children killed. One specifically caught my attention, a pink stuffed lizard. Around it's neck was a collar holding an open locket. I crouch down to be able to see the photo clearly, the locket holding the picture of a young, brunette little girl. She couldn't have been older than ten. The smile on her face could have lit up just about any room. . .a smile that her mother would never again get to see, if her mother even survived.

I couldn't fight the compulsion to pick up that little pink lizard, holding it as if it could shatter into dust at any moment. I don't know how long I stared at that locket, but so much began to sink in as I did so. Did this girl's mother rush to save her when the demon's came? Did she live only long enough to see her mother's lifeless form before the demons descended on her as well? What terrors did my actions bring on this young girl? This child no older than Dante and I had been when our home was attacked.

I did to her exactly what Mundus did to us, except she was denied that chance to put the pieces back together afterwards. I carefully placed the stuffed lizard back in it's place, however, I took the locket. Maybe her death didn't have to be in vain if her smiling face could help remind me of why I never wanted to become that monster again.

I tucked the locket into a small pocket inside my vest before making may way back to the agency, taking mostly the rooftops yet again. If I was lucky, maybe I could slip into my room without anyone noticing, or worse, trying to start a conversation with me, especially after how the morning had gone thus far.

Maybe I should make it a habit to leave my window unlocked, now that I think about it.


	6. Shower Intruder

The building was quiet by the time I returned, Dante's bike was also missing. I moved to the entrance, opening the door with the expectation of a quiet, empty room. While the room was quiet, it wasn't exactly empty. On the sofa to the side of the room sat my human half, now properly clothed thanks to Trish making a shopping trip for him, and quietly reading on the sofa. It seemed he was feeling much better considering that he had actually left his room for the first time since he got here.

I paid him no mind as I made my way towards the hall and into the bathroom in the back. Pulling off my vest and undershirt, I got the shower running. A chance glance to the mirror, however, made me pause. The sight of the scars I now carried, made with demonic torture devices, always had that affect on me. My demonic heritage did much to heal them, but not quite enough to return my skin to it's previous, uninjured state. What remained were only slightly discolored marks, most would miss them at a glance, but I never could. Why they still remained after reforming was a mystery, or at least that was the case until V showed back up.

“Is that it? Am I truly still incomplete? Is that why you're here, V?” I remark to the mirror, finding myself lost in my own gaze as unpleasant thoughts began to rise.

After a brisk shake of my head to bring me back to my senses I finished disrobing and stepped into the shower. I just stood there for a moment, closing my eyes and focusing on the sensation of hot water streaming down my form. Something to focus on besides my current dilemma. 

I didn't even hear the door open, nor the light footsteps of the intruder. However, when the shower curtain moved, I snapped to full awareness. My hand coming to the throat of the one who had sneaked in and holding it with enough force to cut off most air flow. It wasn't until the curtain finished falling that I saw wide, green eyes staring back at me. I felt V's heart rate spike under my fingers as he struggled for breath.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I scolded my humanity given form as I severely lightened my grip on his throat, but I wasn't letting go of him just yet. “Why can't you understand that I do not wish to be near you?”

V's expression had relaxed greatly, even with my hand still at his throat. The way his expression shifted from that original shock to this calm, collected one would have been rather impressive, if I didn't do the same thing myself. 

“But that's not completely true, now is it?” V's tone, it was like he wasn't currently at my mercy, or that he simply didn't care that he was. Gone was the fear from before, likely dispelled when I showed that I wasn't going to attack him earlier, now, he was simply brazen. “Sometimes the reflection of a distorted mirror is closer to truth than you may realize.”

“I am well aware of our similarities, but that still does not mean I wish to be in your presence more than I must.” I could hear my own anger creeping into my tone, even as I tried to keep as calm as I could as to not rip this weak, human abomination apart where he stood.

“I do not believe that. I believe you are simply afraid of what you may learn about yourself if you let me get too close.” V's words made me tighten my grip on his throat just a small bit, the only reaction I got from him was a slight constriction of his irises as he actually pressed into my grip, droplets of water from the shower splashing from my arm and decorating his hair with small, glinting specs. “You are afraid of me.”

“There is no human I fear.” I said with a growl before shoving him back by the throat, stepping out of the shower. “Especially not an incomplete abomination such as yourself.” I continued until I had him backed against the wall next to the door. 

His eyes trailed down then and his next words left me without recourse. “I see your body reacts to my presence the same way mine does to yours.” a glance down told me he was correct. Without realizing it, I had grown erect, and the lump at V's groin told me the same was true of him. “We crave each other. You're simply too afraid to let in to it.”

“Do not walk in on me while I'm showering again.” I almost growled at him as I used my free hand to open the bathroom door and throw him out of it before shutting and locking it this time. I heard the small impact of V's back against the hall wall, but I knew I hadn't thrown him too strongly. The last thing I needed was the rest of the group getting on me for hurting the boy.

Looking down at the issue V had caused, I just sighed, moving back to the shower and putting the curtain back up. I twist the hot water knob off then, allowing the icy cold liquid flow over my body. It would take care of the physical issue at least, but now I needed to figure out a way to stop that reaction to V's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Vergil DID lock the bathroom door the first time. But that doesn't do any good when the lock doesn't work. >_>


	7. From the brink

A few days had passed. Things were beginning to settle a bit as V began spending most of his time in the main room. He was currently on the sofa reading one of the books Lady had gotten from the library for him as Dante worked out a few things with some people in the right places who owed him favors in order to get V's identity legally recognized. From there, he would be able to choose where he wished to be, though I had a feeling he wouldn't be looking to leave any time soon.

As he read, I couldn't help but notice how his fingers would sometimes brush over his own forearm idly, tracing out the shapes that were once there from his familiars. His expression always darkened when they didn't respond to the touch and he would shift yet again to zero in his focus on his book.

I was almost thankful he and I were the only ones home at the moment. Not because I wanted to interact with him, but because there was no one else here to draw his attention to my presence as I stood at the entrance to the hall, he hadn't noticed me yet, which I found odd. But, again, he was only human, and he seemed to be doing all he could to focus on that book. Deciding not to get his attention, thus denying him an opening to approach, I instead turned to head back down the hall, planning to use the back door.

“It's not polite to stare.” I froze in my motions as V's voice came from behind me, the sound of a book snapping shut easily heard as was the sound of him setting it aside and standing. I merely glanced over my shoulder at him, a single, small shake of my head to tell him not to try it.

“I know I overstepped my bounds.” V continued “I was not myself upon first returning.”

“How did you return anyways, V?” I asked, turning to face him. If he only wanted to talk, fine. I could deal with that. So long as he kept his distance.

“That is true, you have been avoiding me so much that you were not there when I explained what I knew to the others.” V said, looking to the side “Not that I much blame you.” he gave a small sigh then, moving to sit on the edge of the desk as I moved to lean against the wall nearby. “What I remember isn't much I'm afraid. I recall a searing heat consuming me, but then it all became calm, and so very cold.”

“I couldn't see anything, or feel even my friends. It was just silence for the longest of times, nothing but the sensation of that chill to remind me that I existed, even if I did not know in what form. Then, it all shattered. I suddenly felt something constrict around me, it's how I knew I still had a body. It was crushing. . .” V's head lowered then as he wrapped his arms around his own torso for comfort. “And then I felt myself being torn asunder, yet nothing was harming me. When it all stopped, all I could feel was the warm liquid of the pod I awoke in. I didn't hear anything else until everything around me crumbled. The pod ripped open and I fell. I don't remember anything else until I was found.”

I found my own expression softening and my stance relaxing as he spoke. I knew what that was, it was the same way I kept being brought back from the brink of death by Mundus. Somehow, that demon had found V and done the same to him. “The feeling of being torn apart is because of the magic forcing the body to repair itself without care for the pain it causes. You were feeling all of the pain of healing at once.” I explained to him. “It's a demon Mundus had charged with keeping me alive, well, bringing me back from the cusp of death would be a more accurate description.”

“It must have felt that we are one in the same, you and I.” V said, finally bringing his gaze up, though not completely. It was clear that he was still greatly unsettled by it all.

“We share a similar energy, yes, but only partly.” I began, though V spoke up before I could continue.

“Half, to be more accurate, but apparently that was enough.” V said, giving another sigh as his gaze fell once again “How do I not remember this? Something that significant I certainly should have recalled.”

“Now that is interesting.” I told him, moving towards him before I realized it and, as to not seem out of sorts, continued on towards the sofa. “Tell me, are their any other things that feel missing in your memory?”

“I do not know. How could I unless they're brought up so I can discover that I don't remember them?” V had a point there. He remained where he was on the edge of the desk, staring at the stained old hardwood below for a moment as I glanced over, just out of curiosity, to see what he had been reading. I wasn't surprised to see most of it was from classic authors. We did have matching tastes after all.

Then, I heard the slip and, shortly there after, saw V pitching forward, unconscious. With my speed and reflexes I managed to catch him before he hit the floor, finding myself with the frail man in my arms. “Well, we do both have a habit of pushing ourselves too hard.” I remarked as I got him into a bridal style carry, which was awkward to think about when you considered the name but was the best option right now, and began down the hall to his room. 

I got him inside and settled into the bed before sitting besides him and checking him over. He was a little flush but, besides that, everything seemed fine. Over the last few days he had randomly fainted a few times now. At least the fainting seemed random to everyone else. I knew it was because he didn't want to seem so weak, causing him to push himself to be out and about even when he did need to take a break. His bad habits were easy for me to spot, for they were mine as well after all.

“If I don't do something to stop you from pushing too much, you're going to kill yourself doing so. Your body can't take it V, you should know that already.” I said to his unconscious form. I moved to sweep some hair from his face, which had the accidental effect of causing him to roll onto his side and wrap himself partly around me due to my seated position in just the right spot.

I very carefully tried to remove him from me, but his arms just wrapped tighter. There was no way I was going to get him to let go without waking him or hurting him, and, at that moment, I would have rathered neither of those occur. Since he wasn't causing any harm there, and I didn't exactly have any plans for the day, I decided to wait it out and see if he shifted again. In the mean time, I just grabbed one of the books that had made it into his room and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finally, they have an interaction that doesn't end in V being pushed away! I can't help but imagine V as a clinger when he sleeps. I don't know why but he's in my head that way!


	8. Weakness (V's POV)

(V's Perspective)

I didn't recall fainting, then again, I never really did. What was most shocking, however, was who I found next to me upon waking. Vergil had fallen asleep seated next to me, likely due to me grabbing hold of him while asleep myself. I had to count that as a small victory, considering how much he had pushed me away before. I suppose I couldn't really fault him, my social graces were about as developed as his own, our ineptitude in that field simply showed in different ways. For Vergil, he came off as cold, distant, and overly direct while I could get a bit too close too quickly, and that habit was made even worse when fighting a draw to the other person.

As I began to shift, slipping my arms from around Vergil's torso, trying carefully not to wake him, I noticed something. A small chain hanging just slightly from Vergil's vest, tucked away in one of the hidden pockets. I try to fight my curious nature, but it is no use, as I soon find myself reaching out for the metal, carefully pulling it free. As soon as the attached locket pulls free of the pocket, however, I feel a hand around my wrist, causing me to freeze as I was and look up only to be met with those beautiful blue eyes and an inquisitive look.

“My apologizes.” I said, lowering my gaze only to hear Vergil give a heavy sigh.

“Stop acting so submissive, V. I know there's more fire to you than that.” my counterpart said, which served only to make me divert my gaze further.

“Unlike you, I do not have the durability nor strength of a demon to back up that fire.” I reminded him. “I am much weaker, in both ways. Incomplete. Vergil, I am a mere part of you, the very part that you, yourself, attempted to cast off due to that weakness. You know full and well why I am like this.” I told him, pulling back a bit as I watched him tuck the locket back into his vest, I didn't inquire, as this felt like a rather bad time.

“After seeing what you endured in the qliphoth, I wouldn't say you're completely weak.” Vergil told me, standing from the edge of the bed and beginning to the door as I watched from the bed. 

That was when it returned, that feeling. That urge to grasp onto him and keep him near. Was this need born of the fact that I was, literally, a part of him? Or was there something else going on entirely? I looked away then, gripping the blanket white knuckle tight as I anxiously bit my lower lip. I then heard Vergil's footsteps cease and looked up to find he had glanced back at that moment. 

There I was, my breath hitched in my throat, on the verge of trembling from it all, the slightest bit of moisture beginning to form on my skin as his gaze remained on me. I had to fight to not let my breathing quicken. Why did he have to turn back at that moment? My cheeks began to burn as my mind went into some sort of hormone infused miniature fantasy, seeing him come for me in my mind, the thought of his hands wrapping around my wrists as he pinned me down on the bed and reclaimed me. I couldn't help but curse these images, these thoughts that invaded my mind any time he was near, thoughts that made me awkward and needy around him when I wished only for conversation and a chance to get to properly know him, from an outside perspective. Did he feel this too? Did he feel any longing? Or was it merely because I was incomplete? Was I only craving him because of a desire to join with him, even though he was complete?

I slowly brought my gaze to meet his. I couldn't deny the fear at that moment. Compared to me, he truly was much stronger. Much more powerful and, with his demon side intact, had a much greater capacity for cruelty and violence, even if he was trying to get better with that. If I truly upset him, or if he, for whatever reason, decided he no longer wanted me around, then that would be the end of it. Without my familiars, I would be completely defenseless against him. Now, I did not believe he would harm me, but that fear remained in the back of my mind.

“Get some proper rest, V.” Vergil said, breaking his gaze from my own and exiting the room, leaving me to let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as collapsed onto the bed. I was feeling a little faint after that, if I had to be honest.


	9. At least he tried

(Vergil's POV:)

I had to take a moment to process what I had just seen before walking down the hall and towards the back door. V had just looked like a horny mess, which was something I was trying not to think about. However, it also made me wonder what may be wrong with him. I had a rather active sex drive, yes, but not to the point where I could end up as out of sorts as V had just seemed. He had looked as if I only had to say the word and he would have offered himself to me, yet another thought I was trying not to have.

I stepped outside and began down the alleyway, not only did I need to pick up a bit of food, now I also needed to make a stop where I had stashed my old tomes to see if there was anything in them which could help V. The stop for a tuna sub didn't take very long, however, when I approached the building where I had stored my tomes, I could feel something was off. I finished off the last of my tuna just before the low level demon that was hiding in the shadows made a move for me. Before it knew what it had gotten into, I had severed it's head and re-sheathed the Yamato. “Well, that isn't a good sign.” I commented to myself, inspecting the corpse before it disintegrated. I didn't recognize any signature marks on the demon which would tell me who created and sent it, but I did notice something else, something that was a very clear message.

Around the demon's neck, tied to a silver thread, was a deep blue feather which pulsated with a very familiar energy. “Griffon. . .” I muttered as I pulled the feather free, spinning it in my fingers. “But Dante killed you. . .” I placed the feather into my pocket for now before continuing into the building and towards the back where the storage room was hidden. Within, thankfully still safe, were nearly a hundred ancient and demonic volumes. Everything from spell books to resource information had been stored here, though it seemed I would need to find a new place after that demon attack. I swiftly gathered up the books I believed would be the most useful and returned home.

Two hours later found me with books open across my desk and bed, a note pad at hand for quick notes which I had already filled the first page of. Griffon's feather sat at the top of my desk, that energy still pulsating rhythmically, shifting it's color and indicating that the owner of the feather was in good health, somewhere. Five hours later found me in the same situation, except I was almost finished filling the notepad I had and had tossed my coat somewhere off to the side by this point.

That was when I heard a knock on the door, the fact the door opened right after told me it was my brother. “You know, most people wait for a reply before opening the door.” I informed him.

“Yeah, well I'm your brother, deal with it. Anyways, pizza's here.” Dante said, looking at the mess my room currently was. “That's some heavy reading. You're not planning to, you know, summon a demonic tower again or anything like that, right?”

“Do you ever get tired of pizza?” I asked only to get the expected head shake in response. “And no, I'm actually trying to figure out what's wrong with V.”

“I was thinking that he still seemed pretty sickly, and those fainting spells are concerning as well.” Dante remarked “But that begs the question, is it just something medical that doesn't mess with you because of your demon blood, or something that has to do with whatever magic brought him back?”

“I'm putting my money on the latter.” I told him, holding out the notepad I had been writing in.” Mundus bound a demon to me, one with the ability to heal someone from the brink of death. That's what brought V back. When that demon heals a human, it messes with their mind and their bodies don't always take it so well. I think there's a good chance that's what we're seeing with V.” I explained before reaching onto my desk and grabbing Griffon's feather, holding it out for Dante to see “When I retrieved my books, a demon attacked me. It was very weak which means whoever sent it wasn't expecting it to actually harm me, but they did deliver this. I found it tied around the demon's neck.”

“That's Griffon's feather, isn't it?” my brother asked, taking the feather from my hand and twirling it in his grasp.

“Yes, and the pulsating energy means he's still alive. I may also be hoping to find him. I think V needs at least one of his familiars back, if that's possible.” I began to close up some of the books for now, ones I was pretty sure I was done with.

“Yeah, it's kind of sad to watch him run his fingers over where they were. He looks so defeated when he remembers they're not there anymore.” Dante commented, handing the feather back, which I placed safely back on my desk. “Plus I might have sorta liked that little chicken, even if he did have a really big beak sometimes.”

A small chuckle escaped me at that. “Yes, well, he was amusing. Honestly, I think even I miss them a bit. Even if I did not directly interact with them as V has.”

“Well, if you find them, let me know. I'm game for rescuing those guys, so long as they don't try to kill me again.” Dante said, motioning for me to get up “Come on, you need to eat if you're gonna keep doing this.”

“Did you really order pizza yet again?” I asked my brother as I stood.

“Not just pizza, I know you're sick of it.” Dante said as we walked down the hall to the main room. 

He technically wasn't wrong, on the table sat a pizza and a calzone, which is pretty much a pizza folded in half. I simply shook my head. I had to give him some credit, at least he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r/therewasanattempt to get something besides pizza.


End file.
